Yoko
Yoko is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #20 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 5740. Wii Sports Yoko's skill level in Tennis is 1200 (Pro), but if her partner is Mike, her skill level will be 1100. Otherwise, her partner is Keiko. She is also a Pro in Boxing, with a skill level between 1369-1524 points. (the fourth-best player).' '''Her skill level in Baseball is good at 650-700 and she leads a team of herself, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, and Lucía. Yoko' plays on the Baseball teams of Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, and Kathrin. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Yoko is the Boss of level 19. She is very defensive and strikes often. She is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Maria and Tyrone. It is best if you get to her with 3 hearts. In Swordplay, she is good enough. Her skill is 881-885. In Table Tennis, she is in Pro Class. Her level is 1226-1230. In Basketball, her skill level is low at only 281-285. Her team is Julie and Emily. She is pretty bad at Cycling, coming 75th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Yoko is a Master Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is ''ようこ'' (Yōko). * Her Korean name is ''지숙'' (Jisug). * In Wii Party, Yoko and Akira have the second best pair rating in Friend Connection at 68 points (Good Pals), just 2 points behind Matt, the Boxing and Swordplay Champion, and Lucía, the Table Tennis champion. * Yoko has the top default ranking for Marching Orders in Wii Party: 5000 points. * Yoko is the only Master Mii whose favorite color is white. ** She, Jackie, and Sakura are the only Master Miis who have unique favorite colors. * In both Tennis and Table Tennis she is the 19th best player, but in Basketball, she is the 19th worst player. coincidentally, she is the Boss of the 19th Stage in Swordplay Showdown. * She’s Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. * Yoko is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. * She is the only CPU Mii who has that hair. *In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Galactic Congas. *Yoko is one of the Swordplay Showdown bosses that appeared in the first Wii Sports game, others being Matt, Sarah, Marco, Steph and Anna. *Her name means "side" in Japanese. *Just like the other bosses Tomoko and Fritz, she attacks quickly with no holding back in Stage 19 of Swordplay Showdown. It's best if you block. However, when she fails to attack, she defends herself from damage, just like Fritz. *Judged by Overall Skill Level, she is the 2nd Best Swordplay Showdown Boss. *Yoko is the only Female Boss that defends herself after failing to attack. *She is both the 2nd to last Mii to come up alphabetically and the 2nd to last boss in Showdown. Gallery YokoDACotQR.JPG|'''Yoko's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-47-2.png|'Yokos badge (Bronze) Badge-62-5.png|'Yoko's badge (Silver) Badge-19-7.png|'''Yoko's badge (Gold) 30- Yoko's Team.jpg|'Yokos Baseball Team. IMG_20171209_115610.jpg|Charlie (skill 2557) vs '''Yoko' (skill 1630): title defense. Yoko.png|'Yoko' as the level 19 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Yoko galactic congas.jpeg|'Yoko' in a Wii Music artwork. Yoko-0.png 2018-02-09 (49).png|'Yoko' in Baseball. 20180210_072938.jpg|'Yoko' and her teammates Julie and Emily in Basketball. Wii Sports Boxing Vs. Saburo- Level 1406 (Highest Skill Level). - YouTube - Google Chrome 9 7 2019 7 34 48 AM.png 2018-02-09 (21).png IMG_0211.JPG|Yoko about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-28 (20).png 2018-04-04 (8).png|Yoko doubling up with Mike in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-05 (8).png|Yoko in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG 0570.jpg|Yoko in Swap Meet with Oscar, Megan, Daisuke, Luca, and Lucia. 2018-05-25 (26).png|Another photo of Yoko in Swordplay Duel. 1531690026024176336960.jpg|Silver Medal earned in Wii Play "Shooting Range". 1531690311936708918032.jpg|Yoko in Wii Play "Find Mii". 1531690912352771452483.jpg|Bronze Medal earned in Wii Play "Find Mii". 15328722962402057038793.jpg|Silver Medal Earned in Wii Play "Table Tennis". 15328726929541508322970.jpg|Bronze Medal Earned in Wii Play "Pose Mii". 1532873193064824766884.jpg|Bronze Medal Earned in Wii Play "Tanks". IMG_0518.JPG|Yoko playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0636.JPG|Yoko swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (56).png|Yoko (right) in Cycling. IMG 20180822 115213.jpg 1535977814649498430839.jpg|Silver Medal Earned in Wii Play "Laser Hockey". 15359782242021131797648.jpg|Bronze Medal Earned in Wii Play "Fishing". 15359786934331618668995.jpg|Gold Medal Earned in Wii Play "Charge!". 1535980007818646381485.jpg|Gold Medal Earned in Wii Play "Shooting Range". 2018-09-08 (9).png 2018-10-01 (62).png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg Marco, Yoko, and Sandra participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Chika, Yoko, and Elisa participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Yoko, Lucia, Eduardo, Theo, Patrick, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Naomi, Yoko, and Maria featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Yoko and Akira participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Yoko, Elisa, Shinnosuke, Haru, Lucia, Shouta, Hiroshi, and Victor featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Yoko in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1528.jpg IMG 1607.jpg IMG 1697.jpg Hayley, Andy, Cole, Ian, Gwen, Victor, Yoko, and Anna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Yoko, Kentaro and Marco participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 5- Master.jpg IMG 1941.jpg IMG_2343.jpg|Fritz with Andy, Chika, Yoko, Cole, Shouta, Mike, and Rin Pablo, Yoko and Tyrone participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Yoko, Steph and Tyrone participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Eva,_Akira,_Yoko_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Lucia,_Pierre_and_Yoko_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 3.png Theo,_Marisa,_Yoko_and_Victor_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 4.png Mike, Tyrone, Yoko and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ursula, Midori and Yoko participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Yoko,_Sakura_and_Matt_participating_in_Suacer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Yoko,_Matt_and_Marisa_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Yoko participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Yoko, Akira and Tyrone participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Giovanna, George, Pierre and Yoko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Martin, Yoko, Alisha and Tyrone participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Yoko, Emma and Tyrone participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Shinta, Marisa, Yoko and Pierre participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Victor, Matt and Yoko participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Yoko, Takumi and Victor participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png David, George, Yoko and Stephanie participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(109).jpg Yoko in rhythm boxing.png Yoko in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(322).jpg Capture d’écran 2018-08-18 à 14.10.47.png Yoko Marisa and Fritz in a Wii U match.jpg SmashBrosUltimateYoko.jpg|'Yoko' in SSBU. 20191214 085153.jpg|Every Black Armored enemy with Sakura in Stage 19 of Swordplay Showdown. George, Yoko and Hiromasa participaing in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png 20200110 100555.jpg 20191216 125036.jpg Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Master CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Triple Pro Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Japanese Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:White Females Category:CPU Category:Boxing Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 5 Category:Tennis Pros Category:Miis Who Love White Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left handed Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Bosses that attack quicker Category:Bosses that defend when they fail to attack Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Miis with unique hairstyles